


Fumble

by orphan_account



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Orc is ignorant and kind of insensitive, Smut, before the Fayz, trans Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time they meet, Howard invites Orc over to his house. Awkward firsts ensue.
Relationships: Howard Bassem/Charles "Orc" Merriman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fumble

Someone knew Howard's locker combination. He didn't know how they'd learned it, but when he opened his locker door that afternoon, a cascade of tampons and menstrual pads spilled out, bouncing off his sneakers and across the floor. Scattered laughter filled the hall.

It was hardly his first time being bullied. Howard was black, trans, and gay, and over the past school year his locker had been vandalized with a wide variety of slurs. He’d scratched them out so many times, his locker looked like the victim of a tiger attack.

Howard sighed and began shoving tampons into his backpack.

Some guy was staring at him. Howard met his gaze.

“Joke’s on them,” Howard said. “This stuff is expensive.”

He was gratified to see the other boy’s face turn increasingly deep shades of red. Howard thought he recognised him, then remembered.

“You’re Charles, right? From Econ.”

“Orc,” he corrected.

“Right.” Howard zipped up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. “See you around, Orc.”

He closed his locker with a bang and started away, but he could hear Orc’s footsteps behind him.

Orc caught up and fell into step beside him. “Are you Howard?”

“Yeah.” Howard cast a suspicious sidelong glance. “Why?”

“I heard some weird stuff about you.”

“Okay,” Howard said, forcing himself to keep his cool. Charles Merrimen had a reputation for his bad temper, a rumor which Howard had no desire to test the veracity of.

“They said you have a pussy,” Orc said.

Howard said nothing.

“So? Do you?” Orc pressed.

Howard favored him with the least scathing look he could muster. For a freshman, Orc was enormous. The guy could pound Howard to a pulp. He was also sort of cute.

“Not that it’s anyone’s business,” Howard said. “But yeah. I do.”

Orc snorted. "Bullshit.”

“What?”

“You’re screwing with me.”

“Why would I screw with you?” Howard asked.

“Dudes don't have pussies.”

“This one does.” Howard pushed out of the exit doors, relieved that this conversation would be over soon. Cute or not, this guy was starting to piss him off.

But to Howard’s dismay, Orc continued to follow him across the quad.

“No way. You’re just messing with me ‘cos you think I’m stupid. I’m not stupid.”

Howard could have argued on that point, but he bit his tongue.

“I’m trans. It’s a thing. Google it if you don’t believe me.” Thinking it would freak Orc out and make him leave him alone, he added; “Unless you want me to prove it.”

“Yeah,” Orc said. “Show me.”

“Uh...” Howard nearly said he’d been joking, but something stopped him. Probably Orc’s blue eyes darting over his body, obviously speculating on what might be beneath his clothes. The idea made Howard uncomfortable and excited at the same time.

“Well, I can’t show you here. You could come over. My dad won’t be home for awhile.”

“Yeah? Cool.”

Howard was pissed at himself for not having more self respect. The first time he invited a guy over to his house, and it was some dumb white boy who only wanted to ogle him as a freak.

If the walk to Howard’s house was longer, he might have gotten up the guts to tell Orc he’d changed his mind. At the very least, the awkwardness might have burned off. Orc didn’t say anything during the short walk. Howard got the impression it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable, but that Orc was just one of those quiet guys.

Howard’s heart was in his throat when he unlocked the front door. He’d been so busy worrying about the reason for this visit, he had forgotten to worry about what Orc would think of his house.

Orc looked around at the dusty family photos in cheap frames, the burnt orange carpet which would always be horribly outdated, no matter fastidiously Howard’s dad vacuumed, and the plywood furniture with its peeling, wood print laminate. If Orc thought anything about the room, he made no comment.

“Come on,” Howard said. “My room’s over here.”

He led Orc down the hall, past his dad’s bedroom and older brother's room, which had stood empty since he'd moved out, despite their dad’s plans to turn it into a office.

Howard’s bedroom was at the end of the hall. After Orc followed him inside, he shut the door behind them and turned the lock. His dad wasn't supposed to be home for a few more hours, but he wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Oh man,” Howard said. “This is weird. It’s weird, right?”

“I dunno,” Orc said.

“Okay, so...you want me to, like...show you?”

“I guess.”

It was clear that Orc wouldn’t help ease the awkwardness.

With his pulse hammering in his throat, Howard unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them down, scrunching his underwear down with them. He had never been more aware of the air against his bare skin. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Orc, but he could feel the boy’s gaze on him.

“Whoah,” Orc said.

“I told you,” Howard said.

“Yeah, but like...that’s weird.”

Howard started to pull his pants back up, when Orc asked;

“Can I touch it?”

“Touch it?” Howard practically squeaked. “Down there?”

“Yeah.”

There were a million ways Howard could say no. He would be perfectly justified. This random dude from Econ had accused him of lying about his own genitals, and now he wanted to feel him up? What gave him the right?

On the other hand.

In the dim bedroom, lit only by sunlight glowing through closed curtains, Orc’s cheeks were ruddy with a blush. His mouth hung open and eyes were lidded in this dull, horny way that made Howard’s stomach flutter.

“Sure,” Howard said. “If you want.”

Orc didn’t hesitate. His fingers combed briefly through dark pubes, then curled between Howard’s legs.

A jolt. Sparks bursting in his belly. It was a clumsy, inexpert touch, but nobody had ever touched Howard there before, not like this. He felt mild embaresment when he realized that he was soaking wet.

Orc didn’t seem to mind. He slipped his fingers up and down along Howard’s slick folds, then curled one up...and in.

Howard gasped.

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t for Orc to start sticking fingers into him without warning.

Once again, Howard knew he should tell the guy off, but the words caught in his throat. It didn’t feel good, but it wasn’t bad either. So he didn’t complain when a second finger joined the first. Orc started wiggling and twisting them around, probably thinking it would feel good to Howard. It didn’t add much to the sensation.

“You’re lucky,” Orc said. “If I had a pussy, I’d be fingering myself all the time.”

Howard didn’t know what to say to that.

“It would be cool if you had tits, too,” Orc said.

“I’m wearing a binder.”

“Huh?”

The boy’s ignorance was so thick, it made Howard feel almost guilty, like he was taking advantage of him or something. Orc clearly didn’t understand the concept of a trans man. Instead of trying to explain it to him, Howard wriggled out of his t-shirt, exposing the tight garment which wrapped around his upper torso and chest.

“This thing,” he said.

“Oh,” Orc said.

“I can take it off, if you want.”

He didn’t wait for Orc’s answer but began unhooking clasps, then dropped the binder on the floor beside his shirt.

“You do have tits,” Orc said.

“Listen, man, I know you don’t really get the whole transgender thing, so I’m not gonna bite your head off. But I don’t have tits. It’s just my chest.”

“But they look like-”

“If you saw a fat guy at the beach, and he had some extra weight up there, you wouldn’t call him a titty boy or something, would you?”

Orc chortled. “Titty boy. That’s good. I’m gonna use that.”

“Well, whatever,” Howard snapped. “Just don’t say that shit to me.”

“Okay. Can I touch your ti- uh. Your chest?”

“Sure.”

Howard’s chest would barely qualify as a b-cup, which was easy enough to bind, and also easy for Orc to cup with both hands. His squeezing and kneading actually felt nice. Much better than the fingering. When Orc thumbed his nipple, a shiver of pleasure made Howard gasp.

“Did that hurt?” Orc asked.

“Nah,” Howard said. “It felt good.”

He regretted his words immediately. This situation was strange, the boundaries hazy. It had obviously gone further than mere curiosity, but Howard wasn’t sure if it was okay to admit that Orc's touch was turning him on.

Orc must not have minded, though. He continued playing with Howard’s chest, staring down with a look of intense concentration. It was a cute expression, and it made Howard want to kiss him.

As if reading his mind, Orc asked; “Wanna make out?”

They ended up on the bed, kissing and grinding. Orc was as clumsy a kisser as he was at everything else. Not that Howard had any right to judge; This was his first real kiss, and he didn’t know what he was doing, either. At first, it was awful. Orc’s tongue felt huge in Howard’s mouth. It made him feel like he was suffocating, and his eyes were squeezed shut, flinching.

After a minute, Orc eased up a bit and Howard was able to kiss back. That was better. It felt sexy to trace the inside of Orc’s mouth with his tongue, and certain ways of doing it made Orc moan, which Howard hadn’t expected from the quiet boy. Every sound Orc made sent a shiver all through Howard.

Orc grabbed Howard’s wrist. He guided his hand to his crotch and pressed his palm against the bulge.

Howard’s pulse sped when he felt the outline of Orc’s cock through his jeans.

"Fuck, dude,” Orc said. “You’re making me so hard.”

“I could jerk you off,” Howard said. His voice sounded strange, ragged and lusty.

“You ever give a blowjob before?” Orc asked.

Howard hesitated. He didn’t want Orc to know how inexperienced he was. But how many fourteen year olds were giving blowjobs anyway?

“No,” he confessed.

“Wanna try on me?”

This had already gone much, much further than Howard had planned. He didn’t know if he wanted to continue.

But what if he said no, and Orc was pissed? That would leave a sour stain this afternoon, and on Howard’s other firsts- first kiss, first grope session. Maybe it was better to just keep going.

“Uh...yeah. I can do that,” Howard said.

Orc ignored the uncertain waver in Howard’s voice. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off, then pushed down his boxers to let his cock bounce free.

Howard wriggled down the bed to lay between Orc’s legs. Orc’s cock was thick and pale, sticking out of a bed of soft brown pubes. It twitched when Howard wrapped his hand around the base.

Unexpected anger washed over Howard, remembering how Orc had called him lucky. Lucky to have the genitals he was born with. While Howard would do anything to have what Orc had, the cock he seemed to take for granted.

But it was stupid to be mad at Orc for that. It wasn’t his fault.

Howard leaned forward and gave Orc’s cockhead a hesitant lick. His shaft throbbed in his fist, and Howard felt emboldened. He wrapped his lips around the tip and was rewarded with a moan from the other boy.

He started bobbing up and down. He couldn’t take in much of Orc’s length without pressing on his gag reflex, much less than the videos he sometimes watched on Pornhub. But he tried to make up for it by keeping his hand wrapped around the base and pumping in time with his bobbing.

“Can you use your tongue more?” Orc asked.

Howard’s face burned with a blush. Had he been doing it _wrong_? He tried to do what Orc asked, swirling his tongue around while he continued to bob up and down, but the thought that he might be doing a bad job still nagged at him.

Orc seemed to be enjoying it, at least. His thighs--pale, thick thighs spangled with acne--flexed more as Howard went on. His breathing grew heavy and punctuated with moans.

“I’m gonna cum,” Orc warned.

Hearing it gave Howard a weird burst of pride. He kept going with renewed effort, fighting his gag reflex to take Orc deeper into his mouth.

“Ah,” Orc gasped. “Fuck!”

Howard felt the other boy’s cock twitch against his tongue a split second before bitter tasting cum filled his mouth.

He couldn’t help but wince and pull away. The second spurt hit Howard in the face, and Orc reached down to stroke himself, spilling the rest of his load across his own belly.

After a moment of looking around, Howard found an old t-shirt under his bed and wiped his face with it.

“Here,” he said, tossing the shirt to Orc.

Howard wasn’t expecting a thank-you, but it irked him that Orc didn’t say anything as he wiped up his cock and belly, or even while he pulled his jeans back on.

“I’m gonna jerk off,” Howard said, since Orc hadn’t offered to return the favor.

He stretched out beside Orc and began rubbing his clit. Firm circular motions, like he did whenever he was trying to knock out a quick one.

Orc watched dumbly. When he leaned over to suck on Howard’s nipple, Howard let out a strangled cry. A cord of pleasure that had been tightening in his belly finally snapped taut. Howard writhed as he came, fingers biting white crescents into the arm of the boy beside him.

“That was hot,” Orc said.

Howard didn’t know if he was supposed to thank him for the compliment or what. He didn't. Instead, he got up and shimmied back into his clothes.

“Do you have to go home now?” Howard asked.

“Nah.”

“I have a ps3,” Howard said. “You like Madden?”

An hour later, they were drinking cokes and playing video games, stretched across the couch with their feet kicked up on the coffee table. Orc turned out to be terrible at the game and got mad every time he lost, so Howard started letting him win. It put Orc in a much better mood.

"We should hang out all the time,” Orc said. “It’s cool how you’re a dude and you like video games and stuff, but we can mess around, too.”

“You know, there’s a word for that,” Howard said.

“Yeah?”

“It’s called a boyfriend.”

Howard was half joking, but Orc turned serious. His shoulders tensed up.

“I’m not gay,” he said tersely.

“Really? Could have fooled me.”

“If you mean what we did, that’s not gay. You have girl parts. That’s not gay.”

Normally Howard would make a sharp retort, but Orc’s statement hit him like a brick. His stomach twisted into a sour knot.

The self respecting part of him wanted to throw Orc out of his house. Instead, he threw the next round of Madden.

Orc wanted to be Howard’s friend. So what if he was a homophobic chaser? It wasn’t like Howard had so many friends that he could afford to be picky. And with Orc being built like a bull with a temper to match, even other bullies were afraid of him. Hanging around with Orc would keep the heat off Howard.

And really, what _was_ the difference between fuck buddies and boyfriends? Not much. Howard was having his cake and eating it too.

So why did he feel like shit?


End file.
